Maybe Someday It'll Happen
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: Sharpay likes Troy, he doesnt know it...yet...read it is a TROYPAY! Story better then summary. SOOO SORY FOR NOT POSTING LATELY! review please!
1. Can you hear me?

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**Can you hear me?**

**Chapter 1**

_Flash Back_

"_Hey, what's up?" Troy asked his girlfriend who was just standing staring into the sea._

"_Huh? Oh nothing just…" Sharpay said not finishing her sentence and staring back._

"…_just staring? And are you planning on doing something else?" he said finally getting her attention. _

"_Like what Troy Bolton?" she said looking at him and smiling._

"_I don't know, how 'bout…we…go…for…a…swim!" he said kissing her softly in the lips after every word, but throwing her off the little boat and into the water._

"_AHHHH!! TROY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Sharpay screamed when she got her head out of the water. He was laughing at her._

"_Because I wanted to get you wet, you Silly" he said while she pouted._

"_Well, you better help this Silly girl out of the water because it's freezing cold" she said in a sweet little squeaky annoying voice which reminded her of Gabriella._

"_Yes, but right now you sounded just like Gabriella" he said. He pulled his arm out of the boat to help her, but instead of helping her, it looked like he needed a little help. Sharpay just pulled him into the water and started laughing._

"_Hey what was that for?" he asked her whipping off the water in his face._

"_For three simple reasons," she said smiling and making a three sign with her fingers, "one because you told me you were a surfer so I wanted to prove it," she said swimming closer to him, "two because you pulled me into the water too," she said, now a feet apart from him, "and third but the most important one…because you called me Gabriella!" she said now not smiling at all._

"_Shar, you know I didn't mean it like that!" he said_

"_Well Troy, it's just that I hear enough about her at school and she tries to be my friend and I don't want to and friends and… it just frustrates the hell out off me" she said with her puppy dog look that he thought was really cute because she never did it in purpose._

_._

"_Oh no, please don't put that look Shar, don't…c'mon look at me…please look up…" he said getting worried that she won't forgive him._

_When she looked up, he immediately started kissing her. What was first a sweet innocent kiss; it turned a passionately fully loaded one._

_Flash Back End_

"Sharpay? Are you listening what I said?" Troy said to his 'friend' who was staring to the sea.

Sharpay was daydreaming (again) about the incident that once happened in that same spot, in the very same boat she was now standing on. But only three things changed about it. Sharpay wasn't Troy's girlfriend anymore, they weren't alone, the 6 best Drama Club students were in the boat her dad had paid for the vacations, and now stupid and annoying-_**er **_Gabriella was his girlfriend.

"SHAR? Earth to Sharpay! C'mon don't…" he said but was cut off by Sharpay snapping at him.

"What do you want?!" She screamed at him. Everybody stared at her.

"Nothing, just…just…I'm sorry for bothering you…I guess…" he said. But right after he left Gabriella called Sharpay; she 'needed to talk to her'. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and followed her.

"Yes Gaby?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shar…" she said

_**Sharpay P.O.V.**_

I raised an eyebrow. Apparently now she felt uncomfortable because she corrected herself.

"Sharpay," she continued, "I don't know why you snapped at _my_ boyfriend, but you better don't do that again"

"Oh right, and umm I'm sorry for being impolite but…who's gonna stop me?"

"Me…" she said.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I don't think you could even break a flower" Sharpay said very daring, but when Gabriella was ready to throw a punch, Ryan came in.

"Oh I knew you guys were on to something, there is no way that Sharpay could be peacefully talking to Gaby…and I don't blame her" he said the last part in a almost inaudible voice.

"What did you say, Ryan?" Vanessa asked daring

"Nothing, anyways Sharpay c'mon out that I actually need to talk to you, unlike Gaby" he said talking like if Gabriella wasn't actually there.

When they where out of the little room, Ryan looked at Sharpay suspiciously. He loved his sister, no matter how bad could she treat him sometimes.

"What?" she asked. He wouldn't stop looking at her.

She started laughing nervously for a moment. Later on he was trying to tickle her. She started running, with him right after her. Now they where were everybody was.

Sharpay and Ryan were the closest brother and sister you could see.

When they came to where everybody was everything was silent except them, they were really loud and making everybody laugh with them even Gabriella. They were running anyways. They were in a wood boat (which had something like a roof so they could be protected from the sun) so it was pretty still until they started running. Gabriella was now rolling her eyes at the both of them, Troy was just there laughing like he actually knew what was going to happen.

They were getting nearer to the end of the boat. When Sharpay realized that, she stopped running. She was trying to back away from Ryan but trying not to fall off. With a big grin in his face Ryan moved really fast to try to tickle her.

But his move didn't go right…at all…

Hey there u guys!!  I hope u like it…cuz I do!! Well anyways this is my second story and I'm gonna try to post the trailer for the BlaCK ROsE. But if I don't I'm sooooo sorry!!

Well anyways…..3 u all thank u sooo much 

3…2…1…review!!


	2. No, I DON'T need YOUR help!

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**No, I Don't **_**Your**___**Help!**

**Chapter 2**

When Ryan made a single move to tickle Sharpay, he didn't thought she would move back that far.

Well, she did. And apparently a lot. Because when she moved back instead of just bumping hard on the wood she fell backward, did a flip turn and fell into the water.

Everyone stood up and went to were Ryan was.

"Dude, why did you do that?!" screamed a nervous Troy

"Because I didn't think she was going to fall!" Ryan screamed back

"Guys! Stop fighting, now!" screamed Taylor who was looking in the water for any sign of Sharpay.

"Don't worry, Tay, she'll come out sooner or later. Let's just go back to the table" said Gabriella first signaling to the water and then to the table.

"Gabriella, may I ask you something?" asked Ryan

"Yeah, sure"

"Why don't you go mind your own business and get out of here yeah? Huh? Nobody likes you!" he asked. Her face was red of embarrassment, and angriness.

"I didn't think you were as mean as your sister, but you're just like her. Both of you are devils" she said

"Yeah, duh Gabriella she's my sister what do you expect? Two monkeys one different then the other?" said Ryan coldly

They kept arguing and completely forgot about a small, skinny blonde who was in the water.

She popped her head up, her lungs craving for some air. After a while her breathing became steady, she was going to call Ryan to at least give her a hand or something like that, but she heard some arguing.

She started doggie swimming to the part of the boat that had a little thing she could hold on to.

_**Sharpay P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what they were fighting for. They were fighting because of me; I didn't want that to happen. Wait, hey I didn't care about them the only person I cared the most up there was my brother.

I could hear Ryan yelling to Troy,

"Why the hell did you do that to her? What did she ever do to you? Huh?!"

"I dumped her because I didn't like her anymore, that's why! She would never pay any attention to me at all! Why the hell would I still be with her?!"

"Troy," I heard Gabriella, "don't worry you didn't do anything wrong, right Tay?"

"Gaby, I don't know Ryan"

They kept going on, fighting on. They wouldn't notice me unless I spoke.

I felt my eyes getting watery. I was happy. I mean, I was happy because everything was working they way I wanted it to be.

Ryan was the only person I ever told what I felt. He was like my own little journal.

But I was also sad. I couldn't help but feeling bad. Because the only reason that I was ignoringTroy, it was because he was flirting with Gaby, and wouldn't talk to me…

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hey Gabriella" said Troy to my 'BFF'. _

_He was flirting with her since he knew that I liked him._

_He thought I was cheating on him, but I wasn't. I explained this to him many times. But he wouldn't believe me, no matter what._

"_Hey, what are you guys doing?" I came over them and hugged Troy. He rolled his eyes at me. I could feel him miles away._

"_What do you want?" he asked me coldly._

_I looked at him in disbelief, at the time I couldn't believe why he talked to me like that._

"_I just wanted to see what you guys were doing, 'cause I'm…bored" I lied. But he always knew when I lied, I don't know how._

"_Well I would appreciate it if you left" Gabriella said, I raised an eyebrow._

"_Why should I? Since when do you tell me what to do, huh?" I asked she stayed quiet, like whenever I spoke._

_**End of Flash Back**_

I started crying when I saw the flash back in my mind. But I wasn't just sobbing I was fully crying.

I didn't want to cry that hard, I didn't want them to know I was listening. I didn't even know why I was crying that hard. I just did, it was uncontrollable.

"Hey, do you hear that?" said Taylor. I didn't know if she heard me, or if she was trying to stop them from fist fighting.

"Hear what?" asked Ryan and Troy in unison.

They were all hearing my crying. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I even submerged my head in the water, but you could still hear the loud bubbles.

"Shar?" Ryan asked. I looked up and they were all sticking their heads out.

If I was Gabriella I would be laughing, not because of me in the water.

Probably this scene was really funny, I could just picture it.

Yeah, this scene was really funny. Yeah right.

"Sharpay? Do you need help?" Ryan asked again

"Yes," I screamed. The truth was that I could use anybody's help, but I really like the idea of him helping me.

_**End of Sharpay's P.O.V.**_

"Let me help you Sharpay!" screamed Ryan who was now in the bottom floor of the boat.

He reached his hand out for her. She gladly took his hand and pulled on it so she could get up.

When she was finally on the boat she hugged the air out of him.

"What happened to you? Where you listening everything we said?" he asked. She nodded, and he hugged her tighter then before. She cried harder, she was going to tell him something when the others came.

"Sharpay, are you ok?" asked Troy. She nodded at him. He hugged her and probably squeezed the air out of her.

"Ry? Can we get out of here? I don't wanna be with all of them" she said.

Ryan took her to her room and took the clothes that she took from the closet and put them on the bed with an after-bath towel. He looked at her and smiled warmly, she tried to smile back, but obviously couldn't. She stared out of the window with no motion in her face.

"Shar…I don't really know what to say to you, but I didn't know you were down there…I mean…" he spoke quickly but Sharpay started shaking her head.

"Hey, don't worry you didn't know that I was down there, you're just a life saver, not a fortune teller" she said kind of joking and kind of serious t the same time.

"LOL! You always make me laugh, but I think it would be better if you take a shower now" he said

"Hey you are not my mom! I'm sad now…" she said fake pouting

"C'mon now, buh byes, arrivederchie, don't need you in here anymore, go take a shower now..." he said smiling and leaving the room

This only left Sharpay thinking. And boy when she thought deeply there was nothing good about it.

Hope u guys liked it!! Chapter 3 is coming up, pplz!! Idk wat I'm gonna name it though oh well, c ya later!!

3…2…1… review!!


	3. SorrySharpay?

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**Sorry…Sharpay?**

**Chapter 3 **

When she came out of the shower, she hurried everything. From drying her hair to putting her clothes on. She just picked whatever came first of course she always looked good, although she thought she look hideous.

When she opened the door, she realized that the boat was moving. She calmed down; since she knew she couldn't run when the boat was moving unless she wanted to fall out again. She looked round for somebody, but apparently they went to sleep or were too busy to be outside.

_**SHARPAY'S P.O.V.**_

Wow, how can people get sleepy when the boat starts? Talking about boats starting up, someone has to be driving it.

I went around looking for someone. I went to the steering wheel and saw nobody, I went around the tables, but as soon as I was going to sit on one of them I saw a shade on the part of where the steering wheel was.

I walked fast to the wheel thinking it was Robert, the Captain who was friends with my dad,

"Hey, Robert….oh never mind it's you…"I said when I saw Troy on the wheel.

"Hey what's up?" he asked as if everything were alright.

"What do you think is up? The sky, duh" I acted as the dumb blonde I wasn't; I just wanted to see what would he say if I kept this game.

"Ha, you're funny! But I was serious about that" oh I knew he was, but I didn't mind being mean.

"Like I care" I said under my breath. But on the inside I was dying to kiss him, I was dying to touch his nude chest. I was even dying to hug him to death. Unfortunately I think he saw it on my eyes.

"What are you thinking Sharpay?"

"Nothing, why?" I lied

"'cause you keep staring at me, and it's making me feel awkward"

"I am not staring at you, I mean that's your girlfriends job isn't it?"

"Sharpay I don't want to get into your business, but why do you hate me so much?"

I froze in place. I could not believe he just asked me that!

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you are getting into my business…" I said he looked at me, with he's puppy dog look for 'I'm sorry'.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't want to offend you…." I couldn't stand it anymore it was just so tenting to tell him how I hated him for making me love him

"I hate you because you are so full of yourself, you always think you're the great B-Ball King…Hello?! As if!" He looked at me like saying something back but I hurried to say something first

"I gotta go…" I said I just completely embarrassed myself,

"Sharpay! Wait!" he said but it was too late I was already out of there,

**END OF SHARPAY'S P.O.V.**

She ran to the bathroom, she closed the door shut. Probably the whole crew and passengers heard it.

She looked for her sidekick in the pocket of her skirt. She pulled it out and tried to text her dad,

_**Daddy, I need u 2 pick us up…y don't u send some jets 2 pick Ry n I up?**_

She sent the text message without thinking of anybody else. She didn't want this trip to happen with the 'classmates'. It was originally a trip for two, Ryan and Sharpay. But her dad said that if she wanted to throw that Halloween Party she wanted, she had to invite the class and the teacher. Luckily Mrs. Darbus was too modest and only picked the best 6 students.

The day of the departure, Mrs. Darbus felt sick, and said she didn't feel like getting on the boat. And that's the short story. But it actually took like 2 weeks for all of that to happen.

_**Received 2:30 PM**_

_**But girlie I thought we had an agreement do u wanna cancel it??**_

Sharpay totally forgot about that.

_**No…hey I got a way better idea!! Wat if u send 1 of those big jets that we have n pick us all up?? Plz daddy this trip thing is annoying me already! **__****__** N it wouldn't be soooo mean if u sent a jet… but it's only if u want 2…**__****_

She knew her dad was going to say yes. He hated his daughter to feel pressured, and wouldn't let that happen. And besides it was Sunday and school was going to start tomorrow.

She was thinking what to tell the others when she felt her phone vibrate on her hand. She quickly opened her sidekick and read the text.

_**Received: 2:33**_

_**OK…I'll send a jet 2 the nearest airport and I'll call Robert so he could take u guys 2 the hotel yeah?**_

Sharpay closed her sidekick and looked around for no one. She went up to the captain's room. She went to the megaphone so she could tell the others.

When she was going to press the button she heard the phone ring, she guessed it was her dad calling Robert so she let ring she knew it was going to transfer to his walkie-talkie. She pressed the red button and announced,

"Hello everyone, first I should say Robert my daddy is calling you so please answer him…" she waited a few seconds and the phone stopped ringing, she smiled and continued, "now for the important news I would appreciate if you all would report to the main table, please, because unless you want to say in here with no spa waiting for you then report to the main table" she said, then immediately she went down to the main table.

There wasn't anybody there except her brother.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" he said

"Nothing much, just that dad is picking us up but first we need to go to a hotel, then we need to go to the airport and then you" she said smiling

Ryan always thought that she was as evil as snake, but sometimes she was the sweetest thing, but she would never ever show it to anyone but him.

People started coming down the stairs and Sharpay put on her Ice Queen Façade. Ryan did the same. When everyone was seated Sharpay snapped her fingers once, and immediately two women dressed as householders came in running with two chairs. They put the chairs where Sharpay and Ryan were. They seated down and waited for everyone to calm down.

Sharpay just started talking, she wouldn't wait anymore.

"Excuse me? Can I talk now?" she said without raising her voice at all. Everyone settled down.

"That's what I thought, anyways…"

"Can you hurry up? We don't have your time…" said Taylor; everyone looked at her as if she had committed a massive crime. To Sharpay, she had.

"What did you say?" said Sharpay looking at her with confused eyes.

"Shar, just ignore her, she doesn't deserve your time" said Ryan; Sharpay chose to pay attention to him.

"So as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," she said looking back at Taylor, "most of you are probably wondering where are we going now, well let's just say we're taking a little detour, we're gonna go to a Hilton Hotel, then Robert is gonna pick us up to go to an airport, and we're going back to Albuquerque" when she finished everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she said shaking her head a little bit

"Why?" asked Gabriella

"Gaby, do I question you when you kiss your bf?" Sharpay asked her as if she actually cared.

"No, but..." she was about to say something but Sharpay interrupted her.

"Then don't question me, 'cause we're going to have a bigger problem then the one we already have, okay? Alright"

"So, we are going to a Hilton Hotel?" said Chad

"Yes, so you might as well get packing your stuff, unless you want to stay here of course" When she said that everyone started going to their rooms.

Sharpay went to her room, she herself needed to pack anyways. She new going to the hotel wasn't a good idea, she didn't new why, but it wasn't a good idea.

Hope u guys liked it tell me what u think bout it!!


	4. Sharpettes GoneGood?

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**Sharpettes Gone…Good??**

**Chapter 4**

When they arrived to the hotel the manager seemed worried, and seemed to be really annoying Sharpay.

"Mrs. Sharpay…"

"It's Ms. Evans for you, Mr. …Mr. … What's your name again?"

"Morrison, Mr. Morrison"

"Whatever, I'm not going to be staying we are just going to go to the spa I don't know if the guys are going but we're just going to stay a day or so…"

The gang was surprised of how Sharpay controlled business, and kept that fake smile they knew so well.

"So see you later Mr. McCartney" she turned around and heard the manager

"It's Mr. Morrison, Ms. Evans…"

"Whatever, here you go guys these are your cards to your rooms…" she said giving each and one of them their keys.

"Okay so, who is not going to the spa?" all the boys raised their hands including Ryan.

"Okay then I guess we'll see you guys later" she said.

Everything after that went pretty good, Robert got them to the airport; they got on the private jet, and went home safely.

**Sunday Afternoon, Albuquerque, Evans Residence**

When they got home the first thing Sharpay did was go to her bedroom get her credit card, and go to the mall.

"Shar, where are you going?" asked Mark Evans when he saw his daughter rush out of the front door

"Daddy, where's Isaac I told him to be here when I got here?" she asked as if she didn't heard her dad speak…most probably she didn't.

"Shar?!" he screamed finally getting her attention

"What?!" she screamed scared

"Where are you going sweet pie?" he asked calmly now

"I'm going to the mall; where else would I be going? I have to buy some stuff" she said as if it was so normal and everyone went there every single time.

"Okay, I told Isaac to wait for you outside, so you could go" he said smiling

"Okay daddy thanks" she said and went outside looking at her cell phone for the time.

When she was outside she waited patiently for Isaac. There was nowhere in the world who she trusted more than her brother, but Isaac was the second person who she trusted the best. He was like her second brother, and the only person who knew her deepest secret, and he had kept it since she started high school. She couldn't even trust her own brother with this secret; he would have told her dad, and she would be in a hospital right now.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts when Isaac honked the SUV. She got on the backseat and told Isaac to get going.

"Ms. Evans I respect your decisions but, why are you going to the mall at this time?" he asked her suspiciously

"You know why…and besides I'm meeting up with someone" she said smiling

"But aren't you a little tired from the trip?" he said trying to keep her from her obsession

"Yes, but I always have time for my 'friends' Isaac" she said using air quotations for friends.

Isaac kept quiet he knew it was the best thing to do. He knew no one could argue with Sharpay Evans; just as well no one could argue with Mark Evans.

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

When we got to the mall, Isaac said to call him when I'm ready to leave.

I started to the doors. But as soon as I went through them I felt as if I was finally home. The mall for me was Home, Sweet, Home.

I went almost running to the Prada store. When I got there I saw the cutest bag ever. It was white with golden touches, talk about cute. I spent about…a lot of money there.

Right after I came out of the store I went to Coach, unfortunately the Hollister store is right next to it. Everything in there is so cheap! 20 dollars for a shirt that only says Hollister and has a seagull in it?! Thanks, but no thanks.

Anyways the closest thing to cute there is the perfumes…and the guys.

I ignored the smell of the Hollister perfumes and went straight into Coach. I spent some money in there, I bought two pairs of high heels (one gold and the other one black), then I bought this super cute brown hat, and a purse which was white and black. I love buying there, it's like when I get there I can't even feel my cell vibrate.

I went out of the store with a bunch of bags on hand. I looked in my pocket for my sidekick to check the time. It was about time to meet up with the Sharpettes, that's what I call that because it's easier instead of calling them Rose, Carla and Delilah. It's way easier. Well we were supposed to meet here but they are taking too long, so I might as well just peek in the Hollister store…hey you never know!

I went in I immediately smelled the perfume, and the music was playing in my head. I went to the bags section, what is so great about a bag that says HCO? They even separated it wrong they say:

Hollister

Calif

Ornia

Come on what's so great about it?! Well I'm sure California girls love it! Well, I was just walking around and I saw a cute shirt, it didn't say Hollister it just had a tiny seagull, it was blue. I went to the changing rooms which looked more like a board shop for surfers, this girl gave me a number that said '1' in it. So I went into one of the changing room. As soon as I tried the shirt on I thought it looked cute so I decided to buy it, but checked the price just in case. God 20 dollars for this crap?! I'm still going to buy it but hello?! Whatever, when I came out of the changing room I heard four familiar voices and laughter.

"OMG! You guys are so funny! But aren't you guys kind of worried of what Sharpay is going to say about you?" That was my name! Sharpay is my name! Who is that?! I think that's Gabriella…Yes! That is stupid Gabriella!

"Sharpay? That bitch? She backstabs everyone, she won't mind us backstabbing her…would she?" after what Rose said, because I am more then sure that's Carla, four voices broke in laughter. I waited a little bit more…me backstabbing people?!

"Guys, imagine she's hearing all that we're saying" said always dumb blonde, but for once smart, Delilah said. For once she got smart!

"Delilah…why would she even be in this store? She hates Hollister! And btw we need to hurry up because we need to meet up with her in the door of Coach" said Chelsea, she was probably the smartest one in the group…right after me of course.

"True but isn't Coach right next door?" asked Gabriella. Duh!

"Yeah but she'll be there any second, and she does not like to wait" said Carla. Urgh!! I can't stand this anymore!!

"Oh don't worry; I don't have to wait anymore"

**End of Sharpay's P.O.V.**

Sharpay came out of the wall behind the couch that they were all sitting on.

"Sharpay! Umm…We were just telling Gaby…I mean Gabriella…that…" Melissa said quickly trying to look for a good excuse

"Oh, don't you guys worry about making up a lame excuse," at this point everyone at the store was watching them, because everyone knew Sharpay and the Sharpettes, and some of them knew Gabriella, "'cause I won't believe it! I was hearing everything you said, you traitors! I thought I could actually trust you! I guess that once backstabbers, always backstabbers" said Sharpay with a smile

"You know what Sharpay? We are sick of you! Delilah, Rose, Gaby, and I are sickened tired of your attitude!"

"You know what? You all four could go to hell! But this is not ending here, TTFN!" she said screaming the last…letters.

When she was almost out of the store someone called her name.

"Sharpay?" she turned around just to find Troy and Chad standing there, of course Troy holding poor 'Gaby'.

"Oh just what I needed!" she said and turned back

Chad ran after her, he had known her since kinder garden.

"What the hell's your problem, Ice Queen?!" he screamed just about they got into the Coach Store again.

"Why the hell do you care, Afro Guy?!" she said in her loudest whisper

"Why do you think, Ice Bitch?" she wouldn't stand being called a bitch, at least not from the Afro Guy

She slapped him right across his face.

"Don't you dare call me that, ever again!" she said, and walked out of the store leaving the red faced Chad in there. She ran out, and Chad ran after her.

"Why Sharpay?!" he screamed at her and grabbing her by the arm

"Why what? What the hell did I ever do to you?" she asked him letting go of all her tears. The Sharpettes, Troy and Gabriella were outside Hollister watching what was going to happen next.

"You messed with my friends!"

"You consider that whore your friend?! I've known you since kindergarten and you were my friend?! What the hell happened?!" she said

"You are a brat that's what happened!" he said, she swung her hand to slap him but he caught her. She pulled it and walked away wiping her tears.

When she was finally outside she let more tears fall. She took out her sidekick and fast texted Isaac. He would come right away, she knew it. He always did when she fast texted.

He only gave her time to clean up the tears in her cheeks. He was there faster then you could say 'smeared make-up'.

When Isaac looked got there he looked around for Sharpay, he honked twice. As soon as he honked she immediately turned around and got in the back seat.

"Ms. Evans? May I ask what is wrong with you?" He asked trying to see her from the rearview mirror

"Nothing Mr. Isaac" she said with a small smile.

--

"Sharpay, I can tell that you were crying, just tell me what it is!" screamed Ryan through Sharpay's pink door

"Nothing, Ryan! Nothing is wrong with me!" she said opening the door and letting Ryan in

"Are you sure?"

"No" she said throwing herself to her bed.

"Everything is wrong with me! I'm a bitch!" Ryan's eyes widened. He had never heard his sister talk like that.

"Shar, you're crazy! Why are you saying that?" he said worried about his sister

"Everyone says so!" she said crying on her bed sheets

"Shar, are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked his sister

"Well…I was shopping and…"

Sharpay told Ryan the whole story from Coach, to Hollister, and back to Coach again, and back to the door of Hollister.

"…and then he called me a 'Brat'" she finished with a sniff.

She finally calmed down when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw 'Delilah' written across it. She rolled her eyes and showed Ryan the name.

"Just answer" he said calmly

She did what told.

"What do you want Delilah, can't you tell it's like 11:30, why are you calling anyways?" asked Sharpay she rolled her eyes even thought Delilah couldn't see her

"I just wanted to tell you that…I didn't want to hang out with Gaby, Carla and Rose dragged me into it"

"Why should _I _believe you, Delilah?"

"Because you've always trusted me when you got into fights with the other Sharpettes" she said

"Well, that is true, but this time I heard you and saw you with Gabriella, you looked oh-so-happy!" Sharpay said sarcastically

"But Sharpay trust me yeah?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school, bye gotta go" as soon as she said that Sharpay hung up.

"What happened?" Ryan asked

"She told me it wasn't her fault, that Carla and Rose dragged her into it" Sharpay said hopeless

"So what are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know what would you do?' she asked him laying on her bed. Ryan followed her and lay next to her on the pink bed.

"I would wait and see you should tell her that you're gonna forgive her and if something else happens tell her to go to hell" he said

"You're right" she said

"Well, for now you should go to sleep, ok?" Sharpay nodded and got up and got her PJ's. She smiled at Ryan and he knew that meant he could go now. He smiled back and left the room.

As soon as he closed the door Sharpay left her smiley face in LaLa Land, and threw herself in her bed facing down.

She groaned showing how much she had hated this day. She turned around to face the ceiling and thought what would be the Sharpettes saying right now.

"Oh yeah, Sharpay is so stupid she thought we were next to her because we liked her, but we were all pretending so we could be popular!" she faked as if she was one of them.

"Well, guess what suckers? I'm gonna make your life impossible now! Thanks, I'll have more fun at school" she said with her own voice.

She got off the bed and put her PJ's on, 'Whatever I'll take a shower in the morning' she thought to herself she'd just have to wake up a little earlier.

Well…that was long! Sorry I always keep thinking I do long chapters! If u don't think like me plz tell me, yeah?

Well guess what my laptop had shut down and I lost some of the other stories!!  tear!! Thankfully this story is still here!! I'll try to remember the other ones so I could update… well so that's all for now…I guess….

3…2…1…Review!!


	5. Oh! Poor thing, NOT!

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**Oh…Poor Thing...NOT!!**

**Chapter 5**

When Sharpay woke up, she looked around her room. Her room was unfamiliar to its usual smell of Channel No. 5, or any of the Prada perfumes. She looked at her alarm clock it was 4:30. She wrinkled her nose, something wasn't right, she could feel it.

She got up and looked around. Her room was a complete mess; totally unlike she left it last night. She put her pink slippers and her pink and white bedroom robe. She put her hair in the back of her ear and went down stairs. The first thing she saw was her brother in the living room staring blankly at the wall. She went as fast as her slippers permitted her to Ryan. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What happened?" she asked him

"Dad…he went back into it…again" his voice was shaking, but Sharpay understood him perfectly

"And what did he do?" she asked him getting up, and looking around the living room.

"He got mad at me," he said and looked at Sharpay moving her hands as in 'and…' so he continued, "well I woke up at like 3:00 to get a glass of water, and I heard something weird at the kitchen, so I started walking slower…and when I got there and I saw him with…with a lot of them" he said. Sharpay looked at him with shame, not for herself…for her dad. "When he noticed me, he told one of them to give him a knife; she went to the drawer, took it out and gave it to him. He told them all to get off and go home, he said he'll see them later, and he went up to me and he tried to stab me. I ran to your door to wake you up, but he got me by the hair, and the rest is history" he said

Sharpay noticed he had a bit of blood on his right arm.

"What happened to you in the arm?" she said pointing at it

"Nothing he just kind of got me with the knife, that's it" he said as if it was the least of their problems…but it was.

"Let me call Annie, so she can cure that" she said starting for the stairs, when Ryan stopped her.

"Don't…I'm ok," Sharpay looked at him with disbelief, "I promise"

"At least take a shower…" she was going for her room when she turned around and went to Ryan. She hugged him; she knew she was too cold.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand it how dad only hurts you! I wish instead of you it was me" she said

"Don't say that, I wouldn't want that to happen" she nodded to his comment.

"Go to your room take a shower, pick something nice for today, and come back, down. I'm going to tell Annie to clean this mess"

"Ry, are you going to school?" she asked him as she went to the stairs

"Yes, but I'm going to make a note so I don't have to do P.E." he said, Sharpay nodded and went up to her room which was on the third floor. She was on the second floor when she noticed that her dad's workroom door was open, she went to close it because she didn't want Annie to come in.

When her hand was on the handle she noticed something on his desk. She looked both sides of the hallway to see if anybody was watching her. She went inside and went straight to his desk. There were a lot of papers; she looked through them to see anything suspicious. She was looking for something, but didn't know exactly what. She bended down and open one of the drawers, the one that she was never let to go in.

She saw only letters there. She was looking through them when she saw a weird handwriting. She stopped when she heard the front door open; she didn't know if it was her dad or Annie. She closed the drawers and rushed out of the room, but took the letter with her. It was her dad she made sure she closed the door.

"What are you doing, Shar?"

Sharpay screamed and turned around, just to see her brother. She held her hand in her heart.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" She screamed, she tried to catch her breath and went up to her room with the letter in her hand

"Hey what's that on your hand?" he asked her pointing at the letter

"Oh…this...It's just paper that I need to use…to write a letter…Yeah a letter, bye!" she said and walked away still trying to catch her breath.

When she was finally in her room, she threw the letter on the bed, and stared at it for a few seconds. She decided she would read it when she came back home. She heard a knock on her door. She went over to the pink door, and opened it; it was Ryan.

"Yes?" she asked him looking over her shoulder to see the time.

"What are you wearing today?" he asked her. He always wore matching stuff to his sister

"I'm going to wear…umm…pink…and black" she said really confident of herself

"Thanks" he said and went down stairs

She closed the door shut behind him, and went to her closet looking for something pink and black. She decided to wear this pink and black Prada sundress. She went to her other closet, when she opened the door; it had all shoes, every color, every kind, and every brand.

She went into the walk-in closet and went to the high heel section; she looked around for black and/or pink shoes. The dress had mostly pink in it so she decided to go with black heels with a little touch of a pink bow.

She went to her door and locked it so nobody could get in; her brother knew he could call her by her cell. She went into her bathroom and closed the door. She took a shower since, she realized she still needed to curl her hair. She came out of the shower with a pink towel around her small fragile body, and a smaller one in her hair. She looked at herself in her mirror, every time she looked at herself she saw a fat girl, with fat cheeks, and fat legs. She got the urge of throwing up, she had been doing this since a couple of months, but she heard it worked and saw girls that looked pretty when they did that, but she never saw that skinny girl, when she looked at herself; but everyone else did. Another thing she did wrong, you could classify her as a bad girl...without even noticing.

She shook the thought out, and opened the toilet cap. She bended down to her knees and put her index finger through her throat, and right after that she barfed everything she had and what she didn't have.

When she finished, she flushed the toilet and looked herself in the mirror again. For a couple of minutes she knew she was going to see herself skinny for a couple of minutes; an hour with luck.

She hurried and got her curler and started curling her hair. When she was finally done she put her hair in a low side ponytail, and she bobby pinned her bangs to the back. She thought she looked pretty good. After that she put her make-up on. She decided to go with something natural; she put her dark eyeliner, her mascara, and a sweet pink lip gloss, she didn't forget to put her blush, just a sweet pink that matched with her lip gloss.

"Perfect! Natural but not too much!" she said

She put her dress on and her shoes. She looked good, she didn't look too dressy. She liked that, she knew when she came in the school today everyone was going to be talking. Well…they always talked but they were going to be talking about how good she looked. She could already hear them.

"OMG!! Look at her! She actually looks good!"

"She does look good, but she's still a ho"

"Dude, look at the Ice Bitch"

People would be talking the whole day. She shook the thought out of her mind and went outside her bathroom and closed the door. The first thing she did was hide the letter somewhere Ryan couldn't find it. She could put it in her bag but someone could see it there and take it away. She could put it in her room but her dad or Annie could easily come in. She decided it was safer if she kept it with her. She put it in a pink and black bag. She looked around for anything that she might be missing. She remembered she didn't have her cell phone with her. She went into the bathroom and got it from the counter top.

She didn't bother to make her bed Annie would make it and everything would be perfect when she came back. She went downstairs to Ryan's room and knocked on it, Ryan always waited for her.

"You're ready..." he said but stopped right on his track and saw his sister. For once she was looking more like Sharpay, and not like the Ice Queen; even though he knew people would still treat her the same as they always did.

"Whoa! You look…lemme see…you look like Sharpay" he said smiling

"Whatever," she answered back like she always did when she felt flattered, "can we go now?"

"OK…so _this_ doesn't happen everyday…who are you trying to impress?" he asked and Sharpay smiled

"No one, Ryan. Can we go now?" she said and walked out, she knew Ryan would follow her.

As she thought, Ryan did follow her and closed the door of his room in the way. She liked it when Ryan followed her because she felt protected, she felt loved. But what she didn't know is that on the inside he didn't feel so secure with her.

As Isaac drove them to school, because Sharpay's dad didn't let them drive…yet, Isaac was talking with Ryan about something. Sharpay pretended as if she was listening and looked outside the window. She couldn't wait until she got to school. But her thoughts changed when she was there. She felt nervous and sick. But she wouldn't tell Ryan, he'll think she's stupid.

"C'mon sis! Don't wanna be late!" he said with a wink and a smile

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going!" she said smiling

They went into the school; and as soon as the doors opened everyone went silent. Sharpay wanted to crack up, and have a laugh attack. But she knew she couldn't. It was so funny how everyone's mouth was open, and they were in that awe. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ehmagod! Did you see that? She actually smiled"

"Love the dress…hate her"

"Dude…the bitch looks hot"

Ok, yeah her smile stopped right there.

"It had to be you, Afro Guy, hadn't it?" she said crossing her arms

"You had to be wearing such nice outfit today, hadn't you?" he said going up to her.

"You do notice your 'girl' is right there, don't you?" she said in a whisper to him, so his 'girl' would get a little bit jealous, and so Chad won't get so much in trouble.

"Umm…yes, yes I did" he said backing away

"I thought so" she said and turned around to look at the 'Happy Couple'

"Oh…I totally forgot about you Troy…but unfortunately I couldn't forget about you, you little rat!" she said to Gabriella, she went back scared

"Think you're better than me, huh? Well, then guess again! What can you do better than me? Steal my friends? Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Hasta La Bye Bye!" She said all happy

"Sharpay?" said Gabriella and followed her

"Don't talk to me Little Rat" she said and walked away

Gabriella stood there just like if she saw a ghost.

"Sharpay, why are you so mean to everybody? What did they do to you? What did I ever do to you?" Sharpay stopped and turned on her heel. Gabriella got kind of scared.

"Look, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes-Gaby, let's get this clear now, just like I did with everyone else. One…I'm not the kind of person who cares whatever you're thinking of me…Two…I don't like you, at all. You're the person who annoys me the most…Three…Don't mess with me, or you're gonna get it bad.

"But since you already broke rule number three…I'm going to make _**your**_ life impossible…so…bye, see you later!" she said the last thing so happy that looked like they were the bestest of friends

Gabriella stood there kind of scared of moving any muscle. She didn't know what to expect from her. People always have said that she can put you down to tears before you could say 'my hair is not ugly'. For some reason, even the littlest of things could make anyone cry if Sharpay was saying it.

OMG!! What is Sharpay gonna do next?? Well the truth is idk…LOL…  no really I'm not kidding….joke…I have an idea but idk if it's going to work…anyways 3…2…1…review!!


	6. No Way!

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**No Way!**

**Chapter 6**

After her little 'showdown' with Gabriella, Sharpay went to her locker, she grabbed one of her books and then the bell to go to class rang.

Everyone was walking fast everywhere, it kind of made her feel a little dizzy but she ignored the feeling like she always did.

She went to her homeroom, and sat on her usual seat to Gabriella's right, in front of Troy, and to Chad's left. Fortunately they weren't here yet, but she knew they'll get there somehow…they always did.

As always she was right. They got in the classroom when then bell rang.

**Sharpay P.O.V.**

"Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, and Mr. Danforth you are all tardy to class…" said Ms. Darbus when they came in.

"But we were here when the bell rang!" said Chad protesting and going to his seat…unfortunately next to mine.

"Yes you three were here when the bell rang indeed, but you weren't in your seats when the bell rang…that is the trick to perfect grades" she said and winked to him. I actually felt bad for the wink she gave him.

"Anyways, today there is no info to give you so, I guess you could talk." She said waving her hand around. I signaled Ryan to come to the seat in front of her. He came running so Ms. Darbus wouldn't notice.

"So I took some juice out of Ms. Boring about the next drama…."

"Oh yeah? What is it? An anorexic girl, trying to find her Blue Prince? You'd be the perfect principal role" Chad said and everyone around laughed

"No, not really. It's more like a guy, with a really weird afro by the way, that jumps out of a building, and doesn't die because his afro protected him. I personally think you'd be the best principal role" I said with a smile. Everyone 'oooh'ed and 'uuuuh'ed to my comment I didn't need it but it helped.

"Shut up Ice Queen" said Troy

"I think you shouldn't be talking, Bolton. I know your truest and deepest secrets" I said and smiled while he just looked at me trying to figure out if I was lying or saying the truth.

"Whatever Sharpay" he said and looked at Gabriella

"You know what?" said Chad

"What?" responded Troy

"I think she does not like you," he waited for a second or so, "at all"

I just couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Could anyone be stupider than him? I don't think so.

The bell rang and I went to my second period.

"Shar, wait for me" said Ryan

"Well, then hurry up!"

"Hey don't pay attention to those stupid jocks" he said. I stopped on my tracks and looked at him.

"Those 'stupid jocks' are your friends" I said. Since the winter musicale they had been nicer to him and meaner to me. So after a few weeks or so they became friends. Isn't it surprising how things change?

"Yeah," he said and moved his head a little, "but you're my sister" he finished with the smile I loved the most

"Thanks" I said and we entered to our boring math class

**At Math**

"So when you combine 2x with 2y you get 2x2y" said boring Mr. Wilson as always I have to save us from going crazy

"So why is x first then y?" I asked

"Because it's first in the alphabet…"

"What's first in the alphabet…'A'?"

"No …x is first then y"

"Oh I know that"

"Then why did you ask"

"Ask what?"

I love to play this stupid game

"What you asked"

"What did I ask?"

"I don't know you should know"

"But you're the teacher you know what's going on…right?"

This game kept going for about 20 minutes. Apparently the teacher was too bored to even continue his own class. After a while I felt my sidekick vibrate.

I opened it and it said I had one new text message.

_**From: 562.390.9430**_

Who the hell is this?

_**Hey, Sharpay**_

_**-Troy**_

How the hell did he get my number?

_**Hey back 2 u**_

_**How did u get my # tho?? **_

That was weird.

"Hey Ry?" I said in a whisper to Ryan

"WHAT?" he said almost talking. I signaled him I was gonna send him a text.

I forwarded the text that Troy sent me. He nodded.

I sent it and I saw his face he was confused…just like me.

The bell rang when Ryan was gonna sent a message back.

"How _**did **_he get your number?" he asked suspiciously

"I don't know! And that's what freaks me out the most!" I said trying to figure out how or why

"I don't know if he'll talk to you personally, because he is way too worried about Gaby"

"You sounded like if you didn't want him to be with Gaby" I said suspiciously

"I have no idea what you're talking about…I mean why would I like Gaby?" I looked at him

"Ryan, if you like her I won't mind. I just simply don't like her for reasons that you know, but if you like her I'm all for it and I'll try to put our differences aside"

"See that's the problem I DON'T LIKE HER!" Ryan couldn't help but scream that I feel what he's feeling

We went our separate ways, but I couldn't help but thinking if he liked her or not. Of course I was going to see him at snack anyways. But for now I had P.E. (A/N: in case you don't know what P.E. means…it means Physical Education…it took me a while to understand it ) with Gabriella.

I went to where my locker was, I had to share it with the cheerleaders or what I would call People Who Wear Hollister (A/N: I have NOTHING against Hollister. I actually like it…a lot. But since I know people, Sharpay would be the kind that wouldn't like it…at all. So yeah…). I have nothing against them; I have to pretend like I like them back, since they do like me…I guess I could try.

"OMG! Shar! Did you, like, heard what the, like, newest rumor is about you?! Like EHMAGOD!!" I frowned at her

"What is it?" I asked her trying to understand her

"It's, like, that you're, something with like, anoxia, or anorexic a…"

"You mean anorexic, Delilah, like duh" said one Ray

"What!? How could they make up such a lie?!" I said making sure no one saw me blushing or anything like that.

"Oh just ignore it, they don't know what they're saying, I mean you're naturally skinny…right?" she asked me trying to get the truth, but what people don't know is that I am better then they think at acting

"Of course I'm naturally skinny!! How could you even ask that? Don't you trust me enough?" I pretended to be angry at her

"Oh no I know, of course I trust you! It's just that I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on about you!" I smiled at her

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to believe whatever people tell you" I smiled at her and started opening my locker.

After a while I was already changed into my P.E. clothes red shorts and a white shirt with a wildcat on it with our last names printed on it, and red and white tennis shoes.

When I came out I almost got hit by a ball if it wasn't for some guy that I have seen before. But I just kept walking to the number I seated on. Our teacher, Mrs. Johnson, came out and blew the whistle; I could see the guys barely getting out of the locker room.

"Girls today we're going to do warm-ups and then you have a free day, meaning you could do anything you want to" she said scanning us making sure we had understood what she said, "so stand up. Jumping Jacks…1…2…3…" we did the warm-ups and ran around the court, and then we had the freedom to do anything we wanted.

I was hanging out with some girls, and watching the guys play soccer, without a shirt by the way. Nothing really interesting, it was all alright. The bell to change rang, so we went inside. I changed and when I was locking my locker, I heard screaming around me, and I saw a guy, and the guy saw me. I smiled at what girls could do just to see a guy embarrass himself. I told my 'friends' what was going on, and we all peek out our row. Delilah told me he was the guy that was playing soccer…without a shirt.

"Really?" I asked her at snack

"Yeah, and I also heard that he's new" Delilah said after taking a sip of her orange juice

"Do you know what his name is?" I asked her expecting her to say that she didn't

"Yeah, his name is Isaac…I think" she said looking at the ceiling like she always did when she wasn't sure of something. It was strange how his name was the same as my driver. But I shook the thought out of my head.

"So Shar, are you sure you don't wanna eat anything?" Delilah asked me, with concern in her eyes

"Yes I am completely sure DD, I'm not hungry" I said to Delilah, that's what I called her, because when we were making up nicknames for us we never knew what to put her, so we decided DD for Delilah Deardens.

Delilah was always nice to me. Even though she could do and say the stupidest things sometimes I still like her. She was my truest friend right after Ryan. I knew her since we were three. We were like sisters.

"Ok, if you say so," she said smiling, "hey I wanted to ask you something"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked her as we were waiting for the bell to ring

"I wanted to ask you if you still liked Troy?" I looked away from her sky grey eyes

She was twirling her brown-blondish hair around, looking confused. I always thought she was so beautiful. I always thought how come she hasn't had a boyfriend since last year. I am sure guys have asked her already, but she keeps turning them down.

I was about to answer her but the bell rang to go to fourth period. So she just hugged me, waved bye, and left.

I avoided her after, but I could never avoid her at lunch. I saw her and Ryan talking, I noticed him blushing! Oh my god! Ryan liked Delilah! She saw me and waved to me, and in that moment I saw Ryan rolling his eyes at me.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" I asked and looked at both of them

"Oh nothing, we were just talking here" DD said blushing and smiling. If they were together, they made the perfect couple.

"Ok, let's get a table yeah?" I said they went after me

"Hey Shar can we go eat with the jocks?" said Ryan, I nodded since we did always did what I wanted we could do what he said.

"Hey Ryan, Delilah!" I heard a scream from the jocks' table; Chad had been the one who screamed it.

I went after Ryan and DD. They sat down and DD scooted over so I could seat next to her.

"Nah ha, Delilah. Sharpay _is so not_ seating here" said Taylor

I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to Delilah

"Did you _not_ hear me Sharpay?" screamed Taylor

"No actually I didn't, but what were you saying?" I said with a fake smile

Taylor rolled her eyes and I looked at my food. Ryan was looking at me, and then at my food. I frowned in disgust at the food when he looked away; but he noticed it.

"Shar are you gonna eat that?" he asked me like if he wanted to eat it himself, but I knew better

"Yeah, it's just that…I'm…uh…trying to…figure out…what's this?" I said moving the food with the plastic fork.

"It's chicken and rice, with salad" said Gabriella smiling

"Really? It doesn't really look like it…" I said trying to avoid eating it

"Well it is, now eat it" Ryan said looking at me. Just so he wouldn't suspect anything

"Ok, ok! I'll eat the chicken, gosh!" I said trying to sound like if I was annoyed

I could feel almost as if everyone was watching me. When I put the chicken in my mouth it tasted dry, like if it was the worst chicken I've ever tasted. When I was swallowing it, it hurt my throat. It was as if someone was ripping my throat piece by piece. Or if it was so small, not even oatmeal could go through it. But it finally went through. My brother looked away convinced and started talking to Delilah.

I started to feel bad. My stomach was growling, I felt like if I was going to throw up. I got up off the bench.

"Sharpay, where are you going?" Delilah asked me. I paid no attention to whatever she was telling me. The last thing I wanted to do, was throwing up in front of everyone.

I ran to the nearest bathroom. I opened the door and ran inside one of the toilet rooms (A/N: I don't exactly know what they're called so I think you know which ones I'm talking about…lol). When I closed the door I threw up. I couldn't understand why, why I threw up when I didn't want to? I threw up again. I knew I wasn't supposed to in the first place, but how could I not if I was too fat to fit on a size 27? I threw up again. But this time I hadn't planned to throw up. I just felt sick. I stopped throwing up…thankfully. I pushed this silver thing and the water rushed through the toilet. I peeked outside the door just in case anyone was listening to me. There wasn't anyone so I unlocked the door. When I came outside I realized something…I was at the boys' restrooms. I ran to the sink and washed my face and hands. I was really careful to go outside. I opened the door a little bit; there was some freshmen boys in the door. After a minute or so they left, so that meant I could leave safely. When I left there was no one. I went to the girls' bathroom this time to check if I looked alright. Since I did I headed for the cafeteria.

When I went inside I headed for the table where I was sitting. When Delilah saw me she took me aside and asked me what had happen to me.

"Nothing, I just thought they called me from the megaphone in the office" she looked at me like if I was crazy

"Didn't you hear the morning announcements? They said the megaphone doesn't work, that they'll be sending summons for everyone," she said, "you know you could trust me Sharpay. Just tell me yeah?"

"Fine, I kinda felt sick, so I went outside to take some air" I said just smiling at her

"Was it because of Gabriella and Troy? Because it was pretty sick" she said with a look of pity.

"Umm…I didn't see them…what did they do?" I asked her

She looked around, and told me to follow her. She was a nice person but she could be a bitch if she wanted to. She took me to a small dark room.

"Is anyone in here?" she asked, "good, anyways, they were kissing; it looked pretty awkward for both of them. But I'm surprised you didn't see them" she looked at me

"I don't care anymore about them" I said and I felt my eyes getting watery but I ignored the feeling of crying.

Hey u guys!! Sup? I know this chapter is not as good as the others but I have a really nice idea for another chapter, and I'm also starting a new story so it will be coming up soon!! Tell me if I sucked!!

Alrighty then….

3…2…1…review!!


	7. News Flash!

Maybe Someday It'll Happen

**Maybe Someday It'll Happen**

**Never Again**

**Chapter 7**

"Sharpay, are you crying?" asked Delilah trying to look at her eyes, but Sharpay simply shook her head and said,

"No, I don't cry. Crying is one of the most stupid things someone could have the urge to do"

"Well, anyways, do you wanna go back to the table?" asked Delilah trying to avoid the subject

"First I wanna talk to that guy that we saw on the locker rooms…what's his name? Oh, yeah Isaac" Sharpay said with a smile

"Why would you wanna do that?" she asked

"I wanna talk to him and get to know him" Sharpay replied with a smile

"Well I think that's going to be a little bit harder…he's a skater" she said

"Oh that's convenient" Sharpay relied with the roll of her eyes

"Yeah, it's hard but not impossible" said Delilah with hope in her voice

"Fine but I have to tell you the truth…I wanna make someone jealous, you can't tell this to anyone…or I'll kill you" she said looking around

"Is it Troy?"

"Maybe…but do you think the Isaac guy is a good choice?" Sharpay asked back


End file.
